The present invention relates to an endoscope system, a method for operating an endoscope system, and the like.
An endoscope system has been widely used that applies illumination light to tissue inside a body cavity, and allows the user to perform diagnosis and procedures using an image obtained by capturing reflected light from the tissue. An image sensor (e.g., CCD image sensor or CMOS image sensor), and an objective lens that optically forms an image of the object are provided on the end of the insertion section. A wide-angle objective lens is normally used as the objective lens of the endoscope in order to prevent a situation in which a lesion area is missed. For example, an objective lens having an angle of view of 170° has been used.
A wider field of view can be observed by utilizing an objective lens that forms an image of the side field of view of the end of the insertion section (see JP-A-2010-169792, for example). Since the back side of folds inside a body cavity can be observed by increasing the field of view, for example, it is possible to suppress a situation in which a lesion area that is difficult to observe is missed.
JP-A-2001-221960 discloses a method that displays a wide-angle image and an enlarged image side by side. JP-A-9-149876 discloses a method that detects position information about an attention area within a wide-angle image, and displays an enlarged image of the attention area on a monitor.